Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 February 2016
08:50 gtg 08:51 ;-; 08:51 be right back 08:51 by cowhet 08:51 oh 08:51 byee 08:51 wait 08:51 nvn 08:51 h uh 08:51 (Huggles Snow) 08:51 * Zynical sHRIEKS 08:52 wesley is singing the "That's So Raven" theme song 08:52 * Snowflake champion is hugged 08:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKqV7DB8Iwg 08:52 HELP I CANT STOP LISTENING TO THIS 08:52 tHE BACKGROUND 08:52 I PEED 08:53 DeTEMMIEnation 08:54 Cowhet 08:54 * Snowflake champion jumps out and yells "boo" 08:54 AAAAAAAAAAAA 08:54 (dies) 08:55 rip cowhat 08:55 jk I'm okay 08:56 yey 08:56 I'm bored :/ 08:56 * Snowflake champion becomes le cat and climbs cowhet 08:58 https://youtu.be/d4PPw_okqKQ?t=16s 08:58 UNDERTALE 2 TRAILER TTLY REAL 08:58 rip cowhet 08:58 b ELL 08:58 BELL 08:59 test 09:00 I HEARD A BE LL 09:00 * Snowflake champion screeches and gets ready to burn backpack 09:01 "* I want to frisk Frisk and find a picture of Frisk getting frisky with Frisk" -Dirty Undertale Confessions Simulator V0.05 09:01 Mike 09:01 You know what I found this morning? 09:01 rip' 09:04 a dick 09:04 Yes, 09:04 coMMA 09:04 THIS IS THE SECOND TIME, 09:04 AAAAA 09:04 * The Haze3645 dies 09:05 doing a new render woo 09:05 @crit what is "japed week" on one of the images on your deviantart? 09:05 japed 09:06 some project I'm supposed to work on but can't at the moment 09:06 http://prntscr.com/9y7ify seriously y is this kid on gamejolt 09:06 XD what the hell 09:07 * Snowflake champion twerks 09:07 Tbh when anyone swore in front of me I repeated what they said 09:07 * The Haze3645 crAM P S 09:07 hey zynical 09:07 09:07 it seems your as if profile pic is "as-real" as it gets 09:07 http://prntscr.com/9y8i8m this was what caused him to say that 09:08 >spelling 09:08 >almost banned Crit 09:08 * Critolious accidentally put down a "your" 09:08 fml 09:08 -internal grammar nazi screaming- 09:08 wait I put the your in the wrong spot 09:08 fuck my grammar 09:09 fuck your lifee too 09:09 >lifee 09:09 Fucking? 09:09 (lenny) 09:09 * The Haze3645 kills Assie. 09:09 I can just feel my grammar sins crawling on my back 09:10 hello 09:11 @crit ur gonna have a bad tem 09:13 * ThePaupepa makes noises. 09:15 hi 09:15 * The Haze3645 summons Mike. 09:17 k 09:18 Also guys 09:18 r i p 09:19 l i v e 09:19 What's this i've been hearing about TheFineBros trademarking reaction vids? 09:22 http://critolious.deviantart.com/art/Beware-of-Intense-Bone-Rattling-Undertale-588325568 09:23 n0ice 09:23 he modeled the man who speaks in handjobs 09:23 so that's what the holes in his hands are for 09:24 I R back 09:25 i'm scared to click that link 09:26 It's not bad 09:26 wat is it 09:26 the like that Crit posted 09:26 It's papy, snas, and the man who speaks in handjobs 09:26 ah 09:26 Gaster 09:26 ithink 09:26 I know he meant Gaster. 09:26 k 09:26 shit my mom is here 09:26 Mike i has to go 09:27 ;-; 09:27 bye ;-; 09:27 * The Haze3645 huggles Mike. 09:27 * ThatRandomMike hugs back 09:27 They'll be back 09:27 maybe 09:27 idunno 09:29 5:58 PM: still can't go into PM with Mike ;-; 09:35 Chat live 09:40 chat rip 09:41 Mike, PM, pls ;~; 09:41 I don't wanna rp tho. 09:41 ;-; 09:42 I wonder 09:42 -_-): do I look familiar? 09:42 Why do some people still use Windows XP? 09:42 uh 09:42 Probably 'cause they can't afford a new laptop 09:43 yeah but 09:43 What kind of question is that. 09:43 Why not upgrade the same laptop 09:43 that costs like $2000 or something 09:43 probably 'cause they can't upgrade it. 09:43 i dunno 09:48 I'm bored af 09:50 asdf 09:51 Nuuuuuuu ;-; 09:51 Hey,Cowhat. 2016 02 02